AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON 2 EPISODE 2
by FireSpeed
Summary: Spider-Boy VS Ness


**Hi guys, it's FireSpeed here and here is another rap battle for you. Now, I don't know a lot about EarthBound, but I know him from the Bros. series. And I didn't ask Shinigamilover2 for Spider Boy. He asked me to do it. Well he said Elsa (Frozen) VS Spider Boy (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) then I said "I think there would be a better match for these two." So I went on Wikipedia to find child superheroes and I found one. (Yeah, sorry for the whole story.) Anyway, enjoy the rap battle. Oh, and every time when they talk instead of rap, the beat stops. **

**Rap Beat:Super Hero Status (Hip Hop Beat Instrumental) by annodominination **

**Rap Battle Idea:Shinigamilover2 **

* * *

"Spider Boy!" said a citizen.

Sherman- I mean, Spiderboy was swinging through the city, checking if everything is alright and out of sight with trouble. Until a dark energy ball hits one of his web's, causing him to fall and crash in the streets.

"Who did that?!" said Spider Boy said as he got up.

"Perhaps I did." said someone in the crowd.

A couple of man stood aside as the boy with the red hat and the yellow and blue stripped shirt with blue pants and red shoes.

"Ok. Nice try kid, but…"

"Someone knocked your webs with a dark orb, well I have it, look."

Ness has a small PSI ball in his hand.

"What?!"

"You think you're the only superhero child?"

"Well yeah." said Spider Boy raising his vice and walking up to him.

"I challenge you…" Ness and Spider Boy are now face to face. Their cranium touching together.

"To a rap battle."

"Really?" said Spider Boy as he pulled away. "You don't wanna battle or…"

"Just grab a mic before I blast off your legs."

"Fine." said Spider Boy. He used his powers to grab the mic.

Then the announcer came out of the crowd.

**AWESOME RAP BATTLES!**

Spider Boy

VS

Ness

**BEGIN! (Starts at 0:12)**

Spider-Boy:Hey Pokemon Trainer, you're in the wrong game.  
I have been saving cities. You've been in two games? That's a shame.  
I mean, I even have a sequel, you only came back to dump in Nintendo's face.  
You're a disgrace, get out of this place, before I knock you into space.  
How pathetic. You only run if you eat a sandwich?  
I'm about to drop a thunder on your head.  
Just like my suit and your hat, I'm going to leave you red.  
Follow my orders right now, you think you deserve a good leadership?  
You travel alone, why is it called Mother?  
Oh I know why. Because you are so annoying than your little brother.

The crowd went "Ohhhhh. That's how Spider Boy does it!"

"Alright, you were pretty good…" said Ness. But in 3 seconds, he grabbed the mic and they started fighting over it. Until Spider Boy says "Fine! Have it!"

"Thank You." said Ness.

**(Starts at 0:38) **Ness:But listen here, you're a nerd midget rip-off of Spider Man.  
You should go back to Peabody Enterprises, kryptonite your power where you began.  
Kissing when your 7 years old? That is just disturbing.  
The reason why got you got your cream is to piss off Marvel that your jerking.  
I'll chop off your head with my baseball bat and score a home run.  
Like your sequels, it's so evil, for so many reasons.  
Either you're retarted beetle or a F***ing demon.  
Oh wait, you're a dog. A slave to Peabody instead of a lovable son.  
You look up to me like your in deep deep mercy.  
How can you save the city when you didn't hit puberty?

The crowd first have their eyes opened wide. Then they went nuts over Ness' verse.

"HOLD THAT CRAZINESS!" said a white dog.

The stood aside while Mr. Peabody

**(Starts at 1:09) **Mr. Peabody:Don't you dare talk about my son like that!  
From my hypothesis, your even worse than a cat!  
Sure your 13, but you can't solve this equation.  
My smartness + My special boy's talent = destroying your creation!  
You said that right that Spider Boy, they rip-off pokemon.  
Except in real life? HA! What a boring zone!  
The PSI stands for Playing Silly Instruments.  
Even his spider surroundings tell him you make no sense.  
I don't think you and your queer are going to be on the Wii U.  
Like history, that's a fact and it's true.

"HEY!" "HEY!" "What about me?" said Lucas coming out of the crowd.

"I'll take that." said Lucas as he grabbed the mic right out of Peabody's paw.

**(Starts at 1:36) **Lucas:Lucas is coming in with the PK thunderstorm.  
You better watch out what rhymes I'm going to perform.  
Peabody, do you have a bladder infection? Hold on, I'll take your brain away.  
Oh I'm sorry. That line was more creepy than Giygas in any way.  
Spider-Boy, I would face you, but you don't take off your mask.  
Saving the dumb city is your only freaking task.  
How so cute, if they live together in the nether.  
Your chance in winning is never, beating you is a pleasure.  
Heck you made the song darker by adding a devil sign.  
You can keep your nerd reviews, we made Nintendo shine!

"Who do you think who won announcer?" said Lucas.

"I did." said Spider Boy.

"No I did." said Lucas.

"I- I mean we did!" said Spider Boy.

"We did!" said Lucas.

"WE DID!"

"WE DID!"

"Why You Little!…"

Lucas and Sherman- whoops, I mean, Spider Boy went up to each other and try to punch, but thankfully, Mr. Peabody blocked the way using his arms.

"Children huh?" Ness.

"Challenging sometimes." said Mr. Peabody. "Uh, announcer?"

**Huh?… Oh.**

**WHO WON? (Spider Boy and Ness are still trying to punch each other while the noise is in the background)  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!**

**AWE... (Like the final smash, PK THUNDER) SOME RAP… (Blocked by web) (Sigh) BATTLES! (Muffled)**

* * *

**(Background)**

**SpiderBoy and Mr. Peabody:The crowd of people in New York City Street **

**Ness and Lucas:Drug Store in Melee **

* * *

**(Cast) **

**SpiderBoy, Mr. Peabody, Ness, Lucas:FireSpeed**


End file.
